Prior Art
The invention is related to antimycotic compositions comprising fungicidally effective amounts of a nikkomycin and an azole antimycotic, the preparation of such compositions and to methods of treating infections of fungi by administering therapeutically effective amounts of such compositions.
Compounds inhibitory to the synthesis of fungal cell wall material (synthase inhibitors) have been reported recently to have demonstrable effects against fungi of agricultural importance (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,315,922 and 4,158,608; see also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,585,761 and 4,552,954 for descriptions of the preparation and purification of such compounds). The agents mentioned in the cited patents, nikkomycins, together with similar agents known as polyoxins, are knowen to act by interfering with the synthesis of chitin in the cell walls of fungi. Because fungi of medical importance to humans also have varying amounts of chitin in their cell walls, experiments have been conducted to determine if the chitin synthase inhibitors are capable of inhibiting the growth of such fungi (Hector and Pappagianis, J. Bacteriol. 154:488-498, 1983, and Hector and Braun, Antimicrobial Agents Chemother, 29:389-394, (1986). In earlier work, certain fungi such as Candida albicans were reported to be insensitive to chitin systhase inhibitors (see Naider et al, Antimicrobial Agents Chemother. 24:787-796, 1983. Subsequently, C. albicans was found to be more sensitive to nikkomycins than polyoxins (see Yadan et al, J. Bacteriol. 160:884-888, 1984) but the concentrations necessary for killing that yeast would (for toxicity reasons) preclude there use as chemotherapeutic agents for yeast infections (see Hector and Braun, Antimicrobial Agents Chemother., 29:389-394, 1986).